Corrine Maloney
as she appears played by Leslie Mann]] And for the record, where did you work while you attended Medical School? Hooters -Phillip D'Amato and Corrine at Sonny's court case. Corrine Gerrity(née Maloney) is the former main antagonist of the movie. She is the sister of Layla Maloney, the wife of Kevin Gerrity and the adoptive mother of Julian McGrath-Gerrity. She is shown to have a strong dislike towards Sonny Koufax, which has apparently disappeared by the end of the film. Life before the film *Corrine grew up in a normal household with her mother, her father and her sister Layla. At some point, Corrine's father deserted the family and left their mother to look after them. *Corrine met Kevin while he was at Syracuse University and while she was waitressing at Hooters. and the fell in love and became a couple. Shortly after, she met Kevin's room mate Sonny, with who she has shared an instant dislike towards since the moment she met him. *She then went on the study at medical school for her degree. After that Corrine became a foot doctor. Big Daddy *Corrine is introduced as the girlfriend to Kevin Gerrity. She is first shown throwing a surprise party for him, in which the surprise in ruined by Kevin's room mate Sonny. Corrine storms away to the bathroom to cry. *Kevin attempts to get Corrine back out, but she won't leave the locked bathroom, eventually her sister Layla manages to coax her out with a story about their parent cooking a hundred hamburgers with one frying pan. *When Kevin attempts to propose romantically to Corrine in front of the entire party, Sonny once again ruins the surprise. Despite her anger, Corrine says 'yes' to Kevin and the two spend the rest of the party celebrating their upcoming wedding. *It is revealed that Kevin has already left for China by the morning and that Corrine is still in the apartment, cleaning up after the party. She attempts to talk to Julian, but he stares at her cleavage, very unresponsive towards her. *Corrine next sees both Sonny and Julian whilst she is out shopping. Julian tells her he has eczema, so she places a bag of frozen peas on the rash to cool the itching. She then questions Sonny about him doing laundry with her sister. After getting no where with Sonny, Corrine leaves, giving Sonny the finger. *During Sonny and Layla's first kiss, Corrine interrupts them, and tries to make her sister feel bad about the kiss. *She is then seen again at Sonny's court case. She is pleading in Sonny's defence that he was a good father, even though she doesn't like him. 1 year, 3 months and 6 days later *Corrine is shown at Sonny's surprise birthday party, most likely having thrown it along with her sister, now Sonny's wife. Being Kevin's wife, Corrine has adopted a motherly role towards Julian and he even calls her 'Mommy'. Relationships and her husband Kevin in court.]] Kevin Gerrity: *Corrine and Kevin met while Corrine was waitressing at Hooters and Kevin was studying at law school. The two quickly became a couple. *During Kevin's surprise farewell party, that Corrine threw, Kevin proposed to her and she said 'yes'. *After Kevin gained custody over Julian, Corrine became his adoptive mother and the two share the parenting role seemingly well. Sonny Koufax: *According to Corrine, she has disliked Sonny since the moment she met him and vice-versa. Sonny has been unable to drop the fact that Corrine worked at Hooters, while studying at Medical School. *Corrine became angry at Sonny very early on after he ruined the surprise at Kevin's birthday party and then the surprise proposal Kevin had planned. *Throughout the rest of the film, Corrine and Sonny's animosity is displayed through Sonny insulting Corrine and her, either, insulting him back or physically attacking him. *However, by the end of the film, the bad feelings between the two, appear to have completely disappeared, aside from Sonny joking about Corrine's job at Hooters and the situation at Kevin's surprise party. Julian McGrath-Gerrity: *Corrine attempts to talk to Julian when he first arrives, however he is largely unresponsive and she gives up trying. *They then next meet at the grocery store, where Corrine helps Julian with his eczema. She is very friendly towards him. *Eventually, when Kevin gets custody of Julian, Corrine takes over as his new Mom. He even calls her 'Mommy'. Category:Maloney Category:Characters Category:Gerrity Category:Villains